


Volontarie incomprensioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa di Francia [2]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000), Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Crossover, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Secret Crush, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Miguel sa essere un corteggiatore molesto.Titolo: Non voglio fermarmi.Fandom: La strada per El Dorado. Crossover Lady Oscar.Personaggi: Miguel/Oscar.Prompt: 8. Dottore/Paziente fastidioso.





	Volontarie incomprensioni

Volontarie incomprensioni

 

La luce pallida delle lampade era di un bianco abbacinante e si rifletteva sulle parti metalliche all’interno della stanza, schiarendo le superficie candide dei mobili.

“Si stenda, Mr. Miguel” ordinò la dottoressa. Era seduta sulla poltroncina di pelle nera, dietro un tavolo di legno bianco striato. Su di esso era appoggiato un vaso di vetro, colmo di piccoli sassolini neri tondeggianti, da cui si alzava un fiore dai carnosi petali rosso sangue.

Sulla sua testa, dai lunghi capelli biondi e morbidi, erano appesi innumerevoli attestati.

Miguel si sfilò le scarpe e si issò sul lettino, stendendosi sul lettino blu coperto da della carta, strappandola all’altezza dei piedi.

“Dottoressa, posso chiamarla Oscar? Certo che è un bellissimo nome, per quanto maschile. Anche se è il nome di una statuetta” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e fece una risata leggermente isterica.

Oscar assottigliò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi dalla scrivania.

“Mio padre voleva un maschio” rispose con tono gelido, raggiungendo il paziente.

Miguel si rialzò sul lettino, dimenando i piedi oltre il bordo.

“Speravo proprio di rivedere lei, oggi” ammise.

Oscar gli premette una mano sulla spalla e l’obbligò a stendersi nuovamente.

“I miei colleghi mi hanno detto che ha pagato di più per essere sicuro chiamassero me, dopo averlo chiesto a tutti gl’infermieri.

Piuttosto, mi dica dove le fa male questa volta” disse.

< Secondo me è solo ipocondriaco ed anche in questo caso è solo panico immotivato > rifletté. Iniziò a slacciare la camicia del paziente, sul petto di Miguel c’erano dei piccoli peli dorati e arricciati.

“Il mio cuore soffre davvero tanto” spiegò Miguel.

Oscar avvicinò uno sgabello con le ruote, foderato di pelle bianca, al lettino, accomodandovisi.

“Non ha idea quanto”. Rincarò Miguel.

Oscar si piegò in avanti e Miguel si leccò le labbra, vedendo la donna sporgersi sopra di lui. Oscar accese l’elettrocardiografo.

Miguel piegò le ginocchia, gli vennero applicati gli elettrodi e sullo schermo della strumentazione apparve il grafico del tracciato.

“Noto che c’è una leggera accelerazione.

Agli ultimi accertamenti è risultato fosse qualcosa di nervoso. Se preferisce, però, le posso prescrivere dei nuovi esami più approfonditi. Qualcosa potrebbe esserci sfuggito” spiegò Oscar. Stampò i tracciati e si alzò, per recuperare i fogli dalla stampante.

“Scavi a fondo profondamente dentro di me, la prego dottoressa. Sento che qualcosa va profondamente male in me.

L’altra notte, mentre suonavano alla luna…”. Iniziò a raccontare Miguel.

“Posso cominciare con il consigliare di andare a dormire presto. La mancanza di sonno può portare a tachicardia”. Lo interruppe Oscar.

Miguel giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio, dove indossava un piccolo orecchino triangolare.

“Oh, i miei sogni sono agitati. Non riesco a dormire, a mangiare…” ribatté.

Oscar prese un ricettario.

“Le posso consigliare qualche vitamina. Per i calmanti è meglio una seconda consultazione” disse.

Miguel guardò il divisorio con la coda dell’occhio.

< Chissà se per mettersi il camice si cambia dietro quelle candide e pure tendine > pensò.

“Quando lei mi consiglia mi sento come un dio” sussurrò roco.

“Intanto faccia le analisi di sangue e me le porti entro la settimana” gli ordinò Oscar.

< Un giorno capirà che è lei che mi scorre nel sangue? > si domandò Miguel.

< Fortunatamente non tutti i pazienti sono così fastidiosi > si disse la dottoressa.


End file.
